This relates, in general, to frames for storing and releasing cable, more particularly, insulated electrical cording or extension cords equipped with male and female terminal fittings.
In the prior art, the carrying and winding or unwinding of a long electrical extension cord, either on a construction site or around the home, is, at best, an inconvenience and, at worst, may present a hazard from the presence of lengths of cable lying about bunched up on the floor or ground, tending to trip persons moving about the area. Furthermore, such haphazard treatment of cable tends to produce wear or damage to the insulation, so that the insulated wire may possibly short circuit and start a fire.